


Change of Plans

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossdressing, Gen, Genderfluid, Humor, I'm not sure how to tag this one, No Sex, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you can't ALL be the space prostitute." Coran protested, then appeared to muse it over. "Although..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

“This is stupid.” Pidge grumbled as she tugged on the entirely too short and too tight bright red sheath dress down so it covered all of her butt. 

They needed to attend a party to get information without getting caught, and their informant was known to be fond of ‘Ladies of the Night’. And the Zarkon Empire was looking for Princess Allura and the five _male_ Lion Paladins, Pidge wearing a dress and pretending to be a space prostitute was probably their best bet.

Pidge knew it, and she knew she didn’t look _bad_. While she didn’t have Allura’s voluptuous curves, she’d always had a cute figure, but the whole ‘sex appeal’ thing about the outfit rubbed her the wrong way. 

She’d never been a ‘girl’ in front of her team before and Pidge wasn’t looking forward to it. Lance’s come ons, Hunk getting all flustered, things getting even more awkward with Keith, and she didn’t want to think how Shiro was going to react, with that weird Dad vibe he gave off sometimes. Coran was Coran and… Allura would probably use this as an excuse to bond over dresses and hair. 

-Pidge kind of felt bad about the last part. Allura had been so excited when Pidge had come out as a girl, hoping to have someone to talk about ‘fun’ things, but Pidge… Just couldn’t do it. 

Not that there was anything wrong with dresses and hair, and thankfully Lance took up the slack there, but she wasn’t Katie anymore, she was Pidge. Pidge, who didn’t really have a gender or sex appeal, and liked it that way, not having to worry about it. 

Pidge couldn’t wait to get back into her safe, normal clothing, with all of her curves hidden. It felt weird having her chest not bound flat, having forgotten how much of a annoyance having boobs could be, and how much in the way they could be. 

That, and she couldn’t exactly sit and work on the computer with a dress this short. Not without flashing to everyone around what colour her underwear was. And that was just a whole lot of nope right there. 

Pidge sighed quietly to herself, trying to adjust the dress again, to be just a slight bit less revealing. The things she did as a Voltron Paladin. Still. It was a mission, and she’d do it to the best of her ability, no matter how uncomfortable it made her. 

Head held high, she stomped into the break room where everyone was sitting, figuring out battle plans.

“How do I look.” Pidge demanded, trying not to fidget. She was supposed to look sexy and alluring, but mostly she felt exposed. 

Allura squeaked, clasping her hands together, looking joyous. Coran tugged on his moustache, saying nothing, while the other four Paladins looked less than impressed. 

“Uh... Stop.” To Pidge’s surprise, it was Keith who spoke up. Keith, who was _terrible_ at peopling. “That’s not gonna work, you look super uncomfortable and awkward in that.” 

Hunk nodded in agreement, and Lance, the one who she figured would have a ready quip or pick-up line, nodded as well, silently backing Keith up. 

“Go put your uniform back on.” Keith spoke up, then turned towards their leader. “Yo, Shiro. You go be the fake prostitute.”

Shiro straightened in his seat, and for a brief moment he seemed to shine, as if his time had come. And then Shiro blushed, slouching slightly as he glared at Keith. "Dammit, Keith! I told you that in confidence!” 

“Yes, but this way you get to live your dream.” Keith commented unrepentantly, motioning Shiro off to go change as Lance nearly fell off the sofa, looking back and forth between the two, confused by this new piece of information. “Now go change. Allura can help with the make up and Lance with the hair." 

“Yay!” Allura gave a small gleeful bounce and giggle. Pidge felt bad again that she wasn’t interested in that sort of stuff as much as Allura was, just so they had something in common. 

"Hey, wait a tick." Lance protested, glaring at Keith. "What if I wanted to be the space prostitute? How come Shiro gets first pick?"

"Cause we need someone to pretend to be a space prostitute, not actually be one." Keith deadpanned. "Mr. Ladykiller."

"Oi!" 

"Good one, Keith!" Hunk cheered, then hesitated, turning thoughtful. "Actually though, Lance does have a point. What if i wanted a chance to wear a pretty dress and pretend to be the space prostitute? Should we draw straws?"

Keith shrugged, not appearing to care one way or another. 

"Well, you can't ALL be the space prostitute." Coran protested, then appeared to muse it over. "Although, I'm pretty sure we have enough dresses in storage to fit everyone..." 

There was an odd moment as everyone glanced at each other. Pidge wondered why this bit of information hadn’t been mentioned earlier, it would have saved her some embarrassment.

"Okay then. Change of plan." Shiro shrugged. "Lance, Keith, Hunk, and I will be the space prostitutes. They'll be looking for Princess Allura, not another guy in a tux, if your shape shifting abilities can allow you to give the appearance of another sex." 

"I can do that." Allura nodded, growing a few inches, her shoulders suddenly much broader. 

"Great. Allura and Pidge can be our dates. Coran will stay in the castle to run communications and be back up if we need it." Shiro faltered for a moment. "-Unless you want to be a space prostitute too, Coran."

"No, no. I'm good. Reckon I'd make a damn fine one though, even though it's been quite a few years, give or take 10,000 since I last put on a dress to pass for a lady..." Coran mused. "Boot camp really was quite the experience."

"So I'm getting the picture." Lance grumbled quietly.

"Okay team, we got our plan." Shiro nodded. "Let's get it done. Coran, more dresses please."

"Right this way!" Coran proclaimed, leading the way. Everyone shuffled after him. 

“See?” Hunk grinned at her. “And you were all nervous about this plan.” 

“I can't imagine why now.” Pidge grinned back, nudging Hunk with a feeling of relief. "What do you think a space tux looks like anyway?" 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'Space Prostitutes', because the guys liked saying it so much. Thanks to [EarthStar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthstar/) for the change in name. Thanks to [Arinrowan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arinrowan/) for the 'Keith is not good at peopling' line. 
> 
> The story came around because when Pidge revealed themselves as a girl, the first thing I thought of was the ['Brutus, you go be the fake prostitute' comic](http://icka-notes.tumblr.com/post/146580284403/whowasntthere-tohdaryl-daryltohblogs), the second wondering if the Paladins had to wear formal clothes, if Pidge would wear a ballgown or a tux. And what would space tuxes look like? 
> 
> The rest, I dunno? The guys wanted pretty dresses too?
> 
> Edit:  
> Squee! People have been inspired by this fic to draw the guys in dresses!  
> [Lady Douji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji) drew [Lance](http://ladydouji.tumblr.com/post/148332344067/and-now-inked-and-colored-lance-in-his-dress-for) and [Hunk](http://ladydouji.tumblr.com/post/147908556367/and-now-hunks-gotten-all-dolled-up-for-ickaimp)!  
> [Raytalities](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raytalities/pseuds/raytalities) drew [Hunk, Lance, and Keith](http://raytalities.tumblr.com/post/147515145431/raytalities-anyway-for-comparison-purposes)!


End file.
